


New Job; New Life

by livingNightmare, The_demon_of_mind



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholic School, Demon x Merman, Demons, I'll get to that, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of angels, Murderers, Potentially NSFW Later on, Rated For Nudity and Foul Language, Satanic Worshipers, Xeno, i dunno, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_demon_of_mind/pseuds/The_demon_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Greenwood. 22 Years old. Male. Not exactly human. Atheist. Science teacher at a prestigious catholic school. And so. Royally. Screwed. </p><p> Kyle had thought that life at his new job would be relatively uneventful and rather easy going, even though he had to spend all day disproving the 'falsities' of the real world with religious 'truth'. Free food, free housing, free pool, and a huge paycheck to top it off? What could go wrong? But when students start going missing only to turn up dead and Kyle finds out that a demon is on campus, all hell breaks loose.</p><p>Oh and did he mention the fact that he's a merman?  Or that it just so happens that the animosity between merfolk and demons was second only to the blood feud between the demons and angels?</p><p>****WORK IN PROGRESS****<br/>Not complete. Like, at all.<br/>Now with Ch.3!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/29/17   
> I realized now after looking back at this (I still plan on writing more to this btw, life has been life tho so bleh) that I forgot to mention, neither myself or Kyle have anything against religious schools, this particular one he works at is sort of like a less extreme west bro baptist.

   Kyle Greenwood started his day like any other. He got up 10 minutes after his alarm rang and spent the next 5 untangling his long, gingery brown hair and another 3 to braid it to keep it out of the way. He contemplated brushing his teeth and decided that it was probably a good idea, even though breakfast had already started he figured that he would have enough time in the walk to the dining area for the taste of mint to leave his mouth so he could actually enjoy his orange juice. 

   He yawned loudly. 

   Or coffee.

   Coffee sounded really good right now.

   Would there even be any coffee though? It wasn't like this was a mormon private school. It was a catholic private school... Catholics didn't have a problem with coffee did they? If he was going to work here he should really read up on these kind of things. He didn't want to out himself as an atheist and potentially get fired. If he were going to leave this job he wanted to quit not be fired.

   It was the principal of the thing. 

  Kyle finished brushing his teeth and went back to the bedroom portion of his dorm (Because free teacher's housing turned out to be a dorm room type situation) and rummaged around his closet for some suitable first day clothes. He pulled out some black slacks and a white button up shirt with a purple tie, even though he didn't like wearing those types of shirts, let alone with a tie, because the rubbed his gills the wrong way. 

   Oh. And by the way. He's a merman. Yep. An honest to god merman, born and raised in the waters of the north Puget Sound with a community of other merfolk, who kept in close contact with other communities of merfolk and so on.

   In other words mermaids did in fact exist. Kyle actually knew one or two that aspired to be a modern day Ariel, cursing the fact that their parents didn't actually name them Ariel and sitting up half on rocks wistfully staring out towards the shore as if they couldn't just get out of the water and have their tail turn into a pair of legs...

   Sure they would have to find the stash of clothes positioned in various places out of human sight for the curious water dwelling merfolk.

   Maybe they just didn't want to have to deal with their two sets of gills closing and turning into scars, learning how to talk through air instead of water, learning how to walk, and re-learning how to gravity. It was very difficult to have to relearn how to gravity. 

  You know that feeling you get from being in the pool to long, how you felt like you were weightless in the water and suddenly you get out and you have to deal with gravity again and how there is no water constantly shifting around you. Try living your entire life in water and suddenly just getting out.

   Pretty weird.

   Kyle, having lived on land long enough to get a high school teaching degree (just about three years instead of the usual 7 ish), couldn't really remember what it was like to get out. Just that it was weird.

   Kyle itched at where the gills on his neck were through the collar of the shirt. This was going to be an interesting day. (hint hint: that was sarcasm) If he could be anymore unenthusiastic about this, Kyle really didn't know. He left his studio apartment like room, grabbing his keys and locking the door on the way out, he had to hurry to breakfast, the opening ceremony was about to begin.

~-~-~

   Kyle had to sit up on the stage in one of the chairs behind the principal as he rambled on and on about the traditions of the school and how it was their job as students to 'uphold our christian values' and the like, before he had to stand up next to him and be introduced and make a small speech. Fuck he hated speeches. Kyle winged it, saying that he was the new science teacher and that they should come to him if they have any questions about the various science-y subjects and made vague references to the bible. Nailed it. He was quite pleased to sit back down, the ceremony coming to an end with a prayer to ward off demons. He couldn't help the slight huff of laughter that escaped from his nose. It was just rather amusing. If demons wanted to come here, a prayer wasn't going to stop them...

 

* * *

 

   Elliot chuckled softly to himself and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the end of the ceremony. A prayer. To ward off demons. Fuck if that worked, he was right here after all. He stood up and gathered the things he needed for his classes, which granted was not much, it being the first day and all, and slowly made his way through the crowd and into the hallway. He had really only came here because of a bet with his brother. That and there was a powerful object hidden somewhere in this school. Poor sods thought it was a divine relic. They couldn't be more wrong. In actuality it hailed from the underbelly of hell and was rumored that any demon in possession of it gained unbelievable power. So of course he wanted it.

   As his thoughts trailed off he stopped ignoring the thoughts of others and payed a casual attention to them. Being a mind demon, it always made for a good pass time when he was in a crowded area. ' _Mother fuck that chick is hot.'  'Lets see... what was my first class again?' "SHIT! I think my period ju-'_ NOPE. NOPENOPENOPE. Not listening to that one. He blocked the thought from his head as he entered his first period class. Science with Mr. Greenwood, the new teacher from in the ceremony. 

 

* * *

 

    Kyle stood in front of the blackboard, writing down his name and the general rules of the classroom, wincing at the sound the chalk made as it scratched against the board. He hated that sound, made him fell like he had to puke. Note to self: Try not to use the chalkboard. He paused for a moment, thinking.

    He was pretty sure that god had no problem with whiteboards, so why they didn't get these old things replaced was beyond him. The first class of his first day hadn't even started yet and he was already regretting his decision to take this job. If only the mini-lake type pool weren't so amazing, he would have been out of there so fast, your head would have spun. 

   But oh well. What's done is done

   And he should really stick it out long enough to see if he might actually like the job. He just needed to stay awake during the morning prayer...

   It shouldn't be that hard right?

   Right?

  Okay he was screwed, but maybe he could fake it. 

  He idly scratched at his gills through his shirt. The material was too corse for his liking, but, well, _any_ fabric felt like it was too corse for his gills. Those things where really sensitive... And he didn't really have many shirts that covered his scars completely and he'd rather not get asked a million and one questions on his first day. You have to save that for the second day at least. At least the ones on his stomach were less sensitive to fabrics and such. Seriously though. His gills were the reason he usually wore loose T-shirts and things with a wide collar.

 

* * *

 

   Elliot glanced in the direction of the teacher and wave of shock rolled through him. A merman? Really? Here? He walked to the back of the room and took a seat as casually as he could, trying to keep the attention off of him and to get as far away from the merman as he could. Just great. He set his bag on the floor next to him and surveyed the room. Who'd a thunk that the demon would be one of the first people to class? There were ten others in the classroom, excluding him and the teacher. 

   He'd have to fix that in the future. Wouldn't want to be known as a good kid. 

   He took a deep breath and carefully condensed his aura about him, making it a thin layer that covered his skin. If he was lucky the merman wouldn't have noticed it, seeing that he was so caught up in what he was doing. He watched the teacher at the board with distrust, unconsciously glaring at him.

 

* * *

 

   Kyle was just finishing up what he was writing when he froze in the middle of the letter he was writing. Someone was staring at him, and it wasn't exactly a nice stare either. He sighed quietly through his nose, finished what he was writing, and sat back down at this desk, shifting through his papers. The stare was making him tense. He looked up from the papers and scanned the few students that were in his classroom already for the source of the evil eye.

   There were only ten.... Eleven kids in the room so far, and four or five of them were just there talking to their friends before class started. 

   It definitely wasn't the kid sitting by the window, staring out it. He had been like that since Kyle had first gotten there. 

   Kyle was almost positive that the kid had fallen asleep with his eyes open. The kid hadn't moved. 

   At all. 

   It's been 10 or 15 minutes already. 

   Wait! Wait a minute. He just blinked. The kid wasn't dead. Thank fuck. 

 

   Anyway. It couldn't be that kid that was... Picking his nose? Seriously?

   You're in high school kid.

   Stop that.

 

   There was one kid though. Waaaay in the back. There was something off about him. Maybe it was his piercing ice blue eyes. Eyes that hadn't left Kyle the whole time he had sat down. 

   Found him. 

   Kyle entered in a staring contest with the blue eye'd creep. At least he would have had the bell not started ringing and students began filing in and sitting down. It was time to start class. He watched The Creep take out a notebook and start writing something down before he figured he had to start class. He stood up and walked to the right of the chalkboard and stood there, hands resting behind his back. 

   "Okay class, I'm your teacher Mr. Greenwood. You can call me Mr. Green, Mr. Wood, you can drop the Mr. all together and just call me Greenwood. I honestly don't give a fu-... Fudge... Don't give a fudge.... Right; can't swear here." He muttered the last bit and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll be teaching you various science-y things, like dissecting frogs and..." 

   Kyle picked up a book from his desk and read the title, "'Disproving Evolution: The Classroom Edition'.... Oh god...." He used the hand that wasn't holding the book to cover his eyes, dragging the hand down to cover the lower half of his face. 

   This was going to be worse than he thought. And he hadn't had high hopes for it in the first place.

   He uncovered his face and looked out to the students. "Okay. So. It's the first day of school and as you all know that means those 'getting to know you' things, right?" Kyle gave them a chance to nod their heads. "Well I always hated those in school. The way I see it, you're going to share what you're willing to share with those you're willing to share with. My forcing you to do so is just going to make you resent me as a teacher and have you start bullshi- BS'ing, my assignments early on.

   "So we're going to watch a movie instead and you can all talk amongst yourselves. Sound like a good idea? Okay cool. We're watching Ice Age, feel free to watch it or ignore it. It's the first day, I don't care. We'll start the curriculum tomorrow."

   Kyle put the movie on and pressed play, sitting back down at his desk when he was done. He opened up the textbook and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to have to teach during the course of this school year.

 

* * *

 

 

   Elliot nearly laughed, this school was fucking ridiculous, but who was he to argue with a free day? Sadly, however, because Elliot had just transfered in, he didn't have any friends he could chat with during the movie.

  He sighed and turned his attention to the movie being projected from the projector. Another thing he found odd... The teacher had a projector and a computer... but the still hadn't replaced the chalk boards yet... Da fuq? He turned and looked back at the merman teacher, pushing into his mind...

 _'First class,_   _check.'_ The teacher's thoughts started,  _'Whiteboards, not check.'_ Elliot could see him look down at the cover of the book that he was still holding.  _'actual science instead of religious fallacy, not check..... Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.'_ Elliot snorted softly at that, almost bursting out laughing at his next thoughts.  _'What was I thinking? Letting myself be taken in by the paycheck and a pool. Seriously? A science teacher? At a Catholic school. That is probably the worst job in such a school. Ky you idiot.'_ The teacher tensed up visibly, like someone had snuck up on him and put a hand on his shoulder.  _'Someone is staring at me again...'_ The teacher, Kyle, looked up quickly. So quickly that Elliot didn't have anytime to look away.. Not that he had wanted to, but damn that guy was fast.  _'Gottcha. Creepy kid, check.'_

   Elliot smirked at that last thought as the merman went back to work, more tense that he had been previously. He knew his current general appearance unnerved people.

   But really the fact that he took a job, that he himself referred to as 'the worst job' in this type of school, because of a pool and a good paycheck was just fucking hilarious. 

   A thought occurred to him as the movie droned on and he ripped out a piece of paper, scribbled a quick little note, folded it, and waited till the end of class. As the students were filing out, Elliot made a point to past Mr. Greenwood's desk, discreetly dropping the note on it. It was five simple words, that were almost guaranteed to cause the teacher to have a heart attack.

    _'I know what you are.'_


	2. Chapter 2

   Kyle was lost in the sea of paperwork as the movie played on in the background. So lost was he that he barely even noticed class had ended or that a piece of paper had landed on his desk as the students shuffled out of the room and on to their next period.  _  
_

   It wasn't until just before the start of the 2nd class that he noticed the little folded paper. He picked it up and unfolded it with slight apprehension, hoping it wasn't a confession or some shit. It was the first day of school, but it honestly wouldn't have been the first time a student tried to confess to the merman teacher... Awkward... 

   Thankfully however... or maybe not so thankfully... it wasn't a confession.  _'I know what you are.'_ Well that wasn't ambiguous at all...  _That I'm what? Atheist?_ The fact that he wasn't human not even registering on the list of things kept secret from the general student and teacher body. But he didn't really have time to thing about that as the bell signaling the start of the next class had just rang. 

   He went about his day as he had planned, but the note often crossed his mind...

* * *

   By the time dinner had rolled around Elliot was about ready to die of bordom. Unholy fuck, this was officially the most boring thing he had ever submitted himself to. He grabbed his dinner and sat down at one of the long tables in the Hogwarts like great hall. It was kinda like the architect had taken all of the inspiration for this lunchroom thing from the Harry Potter movies...

   Elliot stared down at his food, frowning. The Marked Moon was coming up, the days when the three moons aligned in a specific order and cause all hell to break loose for demons. He could feel it in the boiling of his blood. So not only was the normally rather unappealing human food extra gross looking, he was beginning to crave a great big glass of blood...

   Just as he was begrudgingly about to dig into his food, he heard the noises of fighting and looked up to see a group of three kids beat up a small younger looking kid. He scowled and stood up. "HEY." He called out, walking over to them.

   "What do you want?" The largest of the group said, turning around to glare at the unassuming boy walking up to them. While the kid's back was turned the small, bullied child pleaded with his eyes to Elliot. _Get out while you still can._  

   Well this school was just getting better and better. "Leave him alone and go pick up a book, you know, learn instead of pushing kids around, who I'm pretty sure didn't do anything to you and you're just trying to fill a void left by a drunk mother or an abusive sibling." Elliot said, completely and utterly done with the bully's shit.

   "What did you just say? Did you just insult my mother?" The bully said incredulously. The bullied child saw his chance, and ran while he could without so much as a thank you. 

* * *

   Kyle sighed. He was a teacher, it was probably his job to intervene and put an end to this before things got really bad... Too bad though, this was getting interesting and he really wanted to see whether or not Creepy Kid could actually back up what he was talking. Oh well.

   He got up from the teacher's dinning area and walked over to where the bully was currently rethinking his life choices as he was picked up by his shirt collar by the relatively smaller and definitely weaker looking Creepy Kid. "No, I'm telling you to back down." 

   The bully's lackeys ran away when they saw Kyle walking up, so it was just Creepy and Bully when Kyle had reached them. 

   "Okay kiddies it's time to calm down." He said, putting a hand on the kids' shoulders. He felt a jolt of pain in the hand on Creepy and he jerked it away, eyes wide. Fuck fuck fuck. Demon. Fuck. He couldn't help the brief look of disgust that washed across his face before he could school his expression into that of a scolding teacher. 

   "Let him go kid." He voice taking on a vaguely menacing tone, before he turned to Bully. "You. I saw what you were doing earlier. Don't think I won't be talking to my friend the principal." 

   Creepy let go of the bully with a smirk and Bully ran away. As Kyle walked back to his food he heard, "Whatever you say Mr. Fish." 

   Mr. Fish? Really? God Kyle hoped that nickname didn't stick. Kyle downed the rest of his food and excused himself from the conversation at the teachers table. He had a lot to think about, and he didn't really want to talk to the overly religious teachers at the moment.

   Fuck he needed a swim.

   Kyle returned to his dorm and changed into some swim trunks and a loose pullover. It was cold out, and while he could easily stand temperatures that humans would freeze to death in, he didn't want to stand out.

   After checking the map next to his door he made his way to the secluded teachers only pool. There was another one for students... but that one wasn't as nice, and looked like a plain old pool, not the nice natural look this one had. It looked like a decorative pond, not a pool you could swim in. It was great.

   He took of his pullover and laid it on the towel he had spread out on the shore next to him. He got in waisted deep before he removed his trunks so they wouldn't tear to shreds when he got deeper in, and put them on the towel as well, rolling up the towel, but made sure the wet trunks didn't get his shirt wet, and tossed it into a bush nearby. Just in case.

   He took a deep breath and dove down to the bottom of the pool, his tail changing as he swam. He let go of the breath he had been holding and smiled at the bubbles floating up as he took another breath, this time one of water. He missed this feeling. The swish of the water in his gills. The taste of the water. Fuck yes.

   It had been so hard to find places where he could just go out and swim and not have to worry about being found out. He still had to worry here, but it was late and cold, so it wasn't as much of a worry as it could have been.

* * *

    "HI ELLIOT!!" A small blond kid greeted Elliot with as he entered his dorm room for the first time. " That's your name right? If it's not you're in the wrong room! My name's Joshua! I'm going to be your roommate! Aren't you excited! Ooh we're going to be the best of friends I just know it!" Joshua said, talking so fast his words seemed to be blurring together and he was bouncing on his feet so fast he seemed to be vibrating. Unholy fuck. This was going to be a long year. It was like his spine was made of a spring. 

   Oh sweet Jesus he was in for it. Elliot put his hands up before he could bounce so high he broke through the roof. "Shush."

* * *

 

   Oh sweet Jesus. The language teacher, 24 and beautiful as fuck, had decided to take a late night swim. Kyle could see her from where he was lounging about underneath the surface of the water. Oooooh shit.

   She was wearing... barely anything... just a very thin, very revealing black bikini under the outer layers that she had just removed. Oh my. Wow... Holyfuck. She was really attractive. Kyle jolted from his stupor as she drew nearer and he quickly swam into a convenient little hiding place. Thankfully the moon wasn't bright enough to shine through that deep in the water, otherwise he would have been in a lot of trouble. Shiny purple and teal weren't exactly a natural colour to show up in a pond. 

   Kyle's eyes nearly bugged out of their socket as the other teacher began pulling at the strings holding on her top. Was she? She was. She was going half skinny dipping. Fuck. Naked tits. Not something Kyle saw everyday. At this rate there was going to be a surprise visit from the mayor of fish boner town.

   He needed to get her out of here so he could get out. Maybe... he could pretend to be a large fish? No that might get the pool shut down and he could have that. Then he had a brilliant idea.

   Right as she spotted him and started swimming towards him. He quickly untied his hair and took a very deep breath, holding it. He couldn't do much about his tail.. so he ripped a few leaves from the weeds near him and wrapped them around it to prevent it from shinning to brightly. He looked thoroughly like someone who had drowned recently. And with that his preparations were complete and he allowed himself to float to the top of the pool, like the weeds that were holding him down finally gave up.

   To his great surprise not only did she not go running away in fear, she swam closer and sighed, poking at him a bit. She pouted a bit and crossed her arms.

   "Aww... if there's already a killer here..." She smiled and started chuckling rather demonically, "Then let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

    _'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?'_ A very distressed merman thought as he floated like a dead body in the presence of a murderess. He was beginning to panic, and was quickly running out of air. He had been hoping that the sight of a dead body would scare the other teacher away so he could get out and dry off and leave, leaving her questioning what she saw. 

   Needless to say his plans went to shit pretty quickly. Anyway, if he didn't get some oxygen soon, he really would be a dead body and that would terrible and raise a lot of questions that don't have reasonable non-merpeople-are-real answers. Fuck.

* * *

   Elliot, who had been laying in his bed, pretending to sleep, heard some very loud and panicky thoughts nearby and sat up on his bed. He looked over to his roommate's bed. Joshua was dead to the world asleep. Time to investigate. He carefully snuck out the window and wandered through the thick forested area around the student dorms towards the loud and scared thoughts. 

   He crept through the foliage around the teacher's pool and well... he can honestly say he wasn't expecting what he saw... Mr. Greenwood floating around and panicking with Ms. Tralon poking at his body... and topless? 

   Kinky.

   But he could tell from Mr. Greenwood's thoughts that this wasn't an enjoyable and consensual encounter.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I need to breathe. Leave teacher lady. FUCKING LEAVE._ The male teacher thought. Hm.. normally he wouldn't help one of these damnable creatures but, well..., he would make an exception for this one. 

   He snuck away from the pair until he was far enough away to draw Ms. Tralon away, and shifted his form, going from a normal high school boy into that of the classic school girl. He smiled, very satisfied with his now innocent appearance, took a deep breath, and let out an ear shattering scream.

* * *

   Kyle watched from under his hair as the other teacher jerked her head towards the shriek and the hurry to find her top. She may be evil, but damn she was hot. When he was sure that she could no longer see him, he took the deepest breath of fresh, oxygenated water he could manage and swam back underneath the surface of the water, resurfacing a few feet away from where he had been floating and looked in the direction of the scream.

  Was that...? Creepy? Unless there were two demons in this school that were related, it had to be Creepy. As Kyle got out of the water, dried off, and got dressed, he went through his mental attendance list of his first period class. The kid... Elliot... had just saved his life, the least he could do was remember his name. And not leave him at the hands of a murderous teacher... 

   He ran quickly and quietly towards the teacher's dorm and circled back to them. Hopefully he would look like he had heard the scream on his way to the pool or something... He tied up his hair on the way to help keep the other teacher from making the connection between him and the body in the pool. 

   "Some old guy just groped me, I was just going back to the classroom to find my notebook when out of nowhere this creepy old man came up and..." Kyle heard him sob. 

   As Kyle got closer he could see the female teacher (god he really needed to start learning names if he was going to work here much longer) hug Elliot as he sobbed. "Is everything alright?" He called out as he drew nearer, stopping in front of them and acting out of breath. "I heard screaming." 

   He looked at Elliot with concern. "Ellie, was that you screaming?" He asked and Elliot nodded.

   "I'm scared, there's a pervert on campus, what if he comes back?" He sobbed. His sobbing was muffled suddenly when he was pressed into the boobs of... of... Gracia! That was her name! 

   "Hush, you're safe now." Gracia said. 

   Kyle wondered idly what Elliot must be thinking about having his face shoved into boobs so suddenly and whether or not he was suffocating as he patted him on the shoulder. He looked up to the sky at how far the moons had traveled. "It's getting late..." He said, then looking back at Gracia. "I'll take care of Ellie and make sure she gets back to her dorm safely, you can go to back and get some sleep."

   He draped the towel he had been holding around his shoulders as Gracia shrugged. 

   "Well, if it's alright with you." She said, turning to leave.

   The second the woman was out of ear shot, Elliot punched Kyle in the arm. Hard.

   "Ow! The fuck was that for?" Kyle said, rubbing his arm as Elliot changed back into, well, Elliot.

   "That's for being an idiot who's ass I had to save." Elliot said.

   "It's not my fault she wasn't scared away by a dead body." Kyle grumbled, rubbing his face with his hand. "You know, most people when they see a body floating in the water, they run and go get the cops or something. Not go,  _Oh! There's another killer on campus! How droll! Let the games begin!!_ " Kyle mocked in a high pitch voice. It was a terrible impression of her and he couldn't help smiling when it made Elliot start laughing. 

    "Well then, looks like this is a set up for either a really good porno or a low budget horror film. Or maybe just a bit of both." Elliot said with a smirk and Kyle out right grinned.

    "Probably one of those crappy fake horror movies that are really just low budget porno's in disguise." Kyle said, stretching. He was very glad to be out of that mess. Oh yeah... "Thanks by the way." He said, looking up. He cleared his throat. "Oh wow, it really is getting late though, and We both need to be well rested for 'Disproving Evolution: The Classroom Edition." 

   Elliot got a.. weird look on his face at the mention of sleep and he turned away with a wave in the direction of the student dormitories.

* * *

   Hah. Sleep. He hadn't had sleep in a hundred years. It was almost cruel, but it wasn't like he needed sleep, but still. Things got boring in the long hours of the night when everyone else was out cold. He looked up at the moons and frowned. The marked moon was getting closer and closer. It was much too close for his liking.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact about Ky:  
> In the original thing for him, the very original thing, he drowns to death in the end. And yes he was a merman in that one. His gills had been shredded, by his daughter in fact.  
> Oh yeah, the moon thing. So there are three moons, a white one, a black one, and the normal yellowish one. Humans can only see the normal one, demons and other 'evil' things are ruled by the black one, merpeople and other 'good' things are ruled by the white one. The marked moon happens once ever 200 years or so and is when all three align with the black moon on top. It really fucks demons up to say the least and I would be giving you a major spoiler if I said any more sooo. laters.


End file.
